


Draco's Birthday

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: A get together with the Malfoy's, joined by Astoria in celebration of Draco's birthday. Draco insists it should be a joint birthday between him and Harry, although their birthdays are almost two months apart. Harry still decides to plan his own birthday, separate to the gathering they host.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: The Cafe Saga [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Draco's Birthday

Severus hated seeing Harry so upset. It tore him up, and he felt useless. He couldn't ask Harry to ever cut his friends, his family, out of his life. That was selfish, undesirable behaviour. He was sure Harry would actually leave him for such a suggestion.

He was sitting on the lounge, Harry lying on the lounge with his head in Severus' lap. Severus stroking Harry's side. 

It was quiet. 

Not a sound.

But it was peaceful. 

Sometimes life seemed easier when it was like this. Just the two of them. And he revered these moments.

Especially when Harry's life was so busy.

...

Harry spent the whole of Saturday cooking, whenever Severus stepped into the kitchen to help, Harry would pass him a coffee, something to eat or just tell him to go away.

"We should have just paid for a catering service-"

"I'm enjoying this," Harry insisted. "You're the one who keeps coming in here looking amazing and distracting me."

"Distracting?"

"Yes. Very distracting," he said, setting the tea towel down and walked over to Severus, pulling him into a kiss. "Hopefully we'll have some time together before the Malfoy's arrive," he smirked.

Severus inhaled sharply. "I hope so too. Perhaps we can find the time to shower together?"

Harry whined. "Yes. Absolutely. But you have to stop distracting me. I am almost finished."

"Okay. I wasn't trying to distract you," he replied. "Just wanted to get another coffee."

"I can get you one," he said, stepping over to the coffee machine. "How's the writing going?"

"Well."

He smiled. "Good. Is Lucius going to look over it for you this evening?"

"Not yet."

He hummed. "Okay." He passed the coffee to the Severus. "Give me two hours. Then I can also get some of the cleaning done."

"How about I do the cleaning. I need a break from writing."

Harry nodded. "Okay. The floors just need mopping, and if you don't mind wiping down the shelves? I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"It's as good as done," he said, receiving a kiss from Harry in thanks.

...

Harry, graceful as always, greeted the Malfoy's at the door, inviting them in. 

"Harry, this is my fiancée Astroia," Draco said.

"Lovely to meet you," Harry said,

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Likewise."

Harry made his way around, serving drinks and generally being very social. He was midway through a conversation with Narcissa when Lucius walked over, sitting next to him. "Wonderful of the two of you to host this. Thank you."

"Of course. It's our pleasure," Severus replied.

"You never quite sound like it is," Lucius smirked.

"Perhaps, but I do enjoy having your family over. In fact you're the only people we have over these days."

Lucius raised a brow, but didn't pry. 

"Lucius, I'd like to discuss the favour I asked of you."

"Yes, but here?"

"No, but we will need to make time to discuss it. As I said, it has to stay between us."

"And it will until its time. You have my word. I'm going out for some air."

"Surely you're not going to smoke at my house."

"Of course not. Unless you would like to join me?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Lucius made his way out of sight.

Severus moved to the kitchen deciding it was time to put some of the food out while Harry was occupied. 

"Lucius sneaking out for a cigar?" Severus looked around at Narcissa who seemed to appear out of nowhere, cornering him in the kitchen. 

"He said he wasn't, but that probably means yes," Severus replied. 

"You two and your favours," she huffed. "I swear I get no answers from any of you about them. What do you want from my husband? Nothing illegal I hope." 

Severus raised a brow. "No. Not illegal. Just something I still have to organise."

She hummed, brow raised. "Okay. I trust you. I hope you do realise that. This wasn't meant to be an attack on you."

"I know that."

"What did Lucius ask in return? I'm sure there is something he wants from you?"

"You want answers? Fine. To speak to Draco."

"Oh?"

"About his engagement. He agreed to marry Astoria, but he appears..." he pondered the right word, "indifferent, perhaps?"

She shook her head, huffing out a sigh. "He is fine. I spoke to him."

"Are you sure?"

"It is. Lucius is the one making him uncomfortable. She is too liberal for him. But, her family is of high standing, not just politically," she added, "so I approve. I think Lucius is the one making Draco second guess. He does love her. Perhaps not as much as you love Harry, or even as much as I love Lucius, but it's still love."

Severus nodded. "I understand. So, it would be best that I didn't ask?" he questioned, setting the plates of food down on the table.

"I would prefer you didn't. I hope that is acceptable."

"Well, looks like I might just owe Lucius after all."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Will you disclose to me what you want from him?"

"In due time."

"Hm. I see." She looked over at the three youngest, a smile pulling on her red lips. "Look at them, they get along so well. Warms my heart." 

"I didn't think much warmed your heart at all," he replied.

She let out a short huff, shaking her head and taking a sip form her wine glass.

Severus watched as Astoria and Harry spoke, both so deep in conversation that Draco just hovered idly nearby, wandering off every so often to admire photographs and other paintings on the wall, and even to look at the small shelf of knick-knacks they'd amassed. "Looks like your son is being ignored," he said, taking a sip from his wine glass.

She rolled her eyes. "He'll manage."

Astoria said something, to which Harry nodded, and she made her way to the bar, pouring another glass. Draco immediately stepped back to Harry, striking up a conversation. 

Severus moved forward with the intent to listen, and to enjoy some of the food Harry had so lovingly prepared. Narcissa joined him, grabbing a plate and filling it before sitting down.

Harry smiled at him. "Draco, you're lucky. She is beautiful and intelligent."

The side of Draco's lip pulled up in a smile. "Yeah... she is."

Astroia passed a drink to Draco. "It was such a lovely idea to have your birthday here. It's been so nice to meet your friend Harry and it's nice to see Severus again."

"It's Harry's birthday soon too," Draco explained. "So we thought that we should just have a single get-together."

"Such a wonderful idea. And thank you Harry for organising everything. I hear you're a manager now? I think congratulations are in order," she smiled.

Severus smiled to himself, bringing a drink over to Harry and pressing it into his hands. 

"Oh, yes, just recently," Harry said, "Thank you." He said, pulling Severus into a quick kiss, "And thanks to you too."

"You didn't mention that," Draco said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Draco looked at Astoria. "Wait, how did you know?"

"My sister works as a concierge there."

"Oh, well, there you go. Didn't know it was the same place."

Severus left them to their conversation, stepping over to Narcissa who was pouring herself another drink. She started talking, but Severus wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on Draco and Harry as they chatted. It wasn't awkward or stilted, it flowed rather naturally. He felt relaxed, knowing that two of the most important people in his life got along so well. 

"Aren't they lovely?"

"Who?"

"My son and your lover. I am so glad they get along so well."

"As am I. Has Lucius returned?"

"No. I should get him something to eat," she said. 

"He must be outside still. I will go and retrieve him," Severus said, before walking to the back of the house and looking outside. Lucius was sitting on the bench, the dim light illuminating his long silvery blonde hair, pulled back in a neat low ponytail.

"Quite the garden you have. Such a difference some love and care can do."

"I think the words you're looking for are hard work. It does keep me busy," Severus adde, joining his closest friend.

"I am sure it would."

They sat in silence for some time. It was a nice quiet night. The weather was pleasant, mild, the clouds keeping the last of the days warmth in. 

Lucius drew in a deep breath. "So, I should really thank you for hosting this. It was very generous of you. We all appreciate it."

"You're more than welcome."

"You do a lot for my family. I'll not only always remember it, but I hope that I can help you and yours when you need my help."

"You don't need to feel that way. Friendship doesn't need to be an exchange of favours."

Lucius looked at him. "Ours always has been."

"It has, but it doesn't need to be anymore. What do you say?"

"I'll agree. What was it you wished to discuss with me earlier?" he asked. "I am happy to assist with whatever it is."

Severus smiled. "I'll fill you in."

...

Harry slowly got out of bed, waking Severus as Harry slowly stretched, clearly tired from the previous night.

"Go back to sleep," Severus mumbled. "It's too early."

"I know, but I'm keen to get into cleaning-"

"Take a day off. I'll get it done."

Harry muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" 

"I just... I want the house be presentable."

"For who? The Malfoy's went home last night."

"For you, obviously."

"Don't worry about it. It will be fine," he said, pulling Harry back into a hug.

Harry snuggled up against him. "Okay. But-"

"No buts. You spent all day yesterday busy. Don't worry about the house. It's nothing I can't fix for you."

Harry closed his eyes. "Okay. Fine. You win."

"It's not about winning," Severus insisted, "it's about being equal."

Harry hummed in response, his breathing evened out as he fell back asleep.

...

Severus has finished the cleaning by the time Harry had woke up again.

"I can't believe you let me sleep in this late," Harry yawned, making himself a coffee.

"You obviously needed it," Severus replied.

"It's after lunchtime."

Severus shrugged. "And that's okay. You can sleep as long as you need. You have today off."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts."

"Okay. You did a great job with the cleaning. What time did you get up?"

"Just after you fell asleep."

Harry passed him a coffee. "Well, I should say thank you. Sleeping in was really great, I'll give you that. So, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for helping out."

"You thank me for that."

Severus sighed, a smile pulling on his lips. "Well, I'll stop thanking you," he replied, hiding his smirk behind the coffee mug.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine." He shuffled uncomfortably. "So, I was just thinking..."

"Yes?"

He looked up at Severus. "I think I want to have dinner with my parents for my birthday."

"You can do that."

"I think I want my friends there."

"You're welcome to invite who you want."

"Why do you put up with me?"

Severus chuckled, resting his hand on the small of Harry's back. "Because I love you, and I'll always support you. That's why."

"You aren't angry at me?"

"No. Of course not. Why would I ever be angry at you?" he asked. 

"I just... I thought..." he shrugged. "I mean, my friends-"

"What did I say the other day? I want you to sort it out, now is a good time to do so."

"Okay. Thank you."

...

"Yeah, we're putting together a get together," Harry said. "I think it would be a good time to catch up."

Severus finished packing the dishwasher and looked at Harry who seemed rather contemplative. "I am thinking of having it at my parents house. I mean, with such short notice I wasn't sure if... I might still be able to get a table somewhere. I'll let you know. Anyway, I have to go. Okay, bye Ron."

Severus looked at him. "I am assuming that everything is okay?"

Harry nodded. "Everything is good. I think. I hope so. If this doesn't work out then that is it."

Severus nodded.

"And thank you for cleaning up for me. I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

"Now we have time for other things," Harry smiled suggestively.

"Indeed we do," Severus agreed.


End file.
